Where's Pops?
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Stefan, the Whitebeard Pirates' dog, waits patiently at Sphinx for Pops' return.


**Where's Pops?**

**Title: **Where's Pops?  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Summary: **Stefan, the Whitebeard Pirates' dog, waits patiently at Sphinx for Pops' return.

* * *

_"Stefan, I want you and the nurses to stay here on Sphinx while we rescue Ace. Behave now and be patient, okay? We'll be back sooner than you know it,"_

Those had been Whitebeard's last words to Stefan. The townspeople took care of him, feeding him and providing him with shelter. It was the least they could do for the man who had helped them when the World Government refused to ally with such a poverty-stricken island. Despite Whitebeard not having any friends or family on Sphinx, he still sent all of his share of the treasure to help the village flourish.

Stefan sat patiently on the hill overlooking the town. _"Pops said to wait patiently so I'll wait,"_

_"It's been a long time though, don't you agree?" _Tama, one of the domestic Sphinxes that lived in the village, said. _"Shouldn't they be back by now?"_

_ "They're on their way!" _Stefan claimed. _"Pops promised that they'd be back once they save Ace! Pops never lies!"_

_"I'm not saying that they're not coming," _Tama rephrased. _"But they are taking a long time,"_

_ "The seas are unpredictable," _Stefan pointed out. _"They probably got caught in some bad weather on their way,"_

But deep down, Stefan knew Tama was right. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his chest. He didn't know why, but his heart was starting to ache. _'Pops, what's taking you so long?'_

XXX

A pirate ship had docked near the waterfall. Stefan sniffed the air, smelling a mix of familiar and unfamiliar scents. One of them stood out the most. _"Pops!" _He sprinted towards the dock and ended up bumping into someone's legs.

"Woah there little doggy," Shanks plucked the white terrier up with his one hand. "There's no need to rush,"

_"Let me go!" _Stefan barked. _"You're the pirate Pops shooed away! Why are you here? Did you come to fight?"_

"Akagami, let go of Stefan," Marco ordered, exiting the ship.

_"Marky!" _Stefan rushed up to him. _"Marky why were you on this bastard's ship? Why weren't you on Moby? And where's Pops?"_

Marco knelt down and stroked the pirate dog's fur. "Stefan…"

_"Marky what's wrong?" _Stefan asked and noticed the bandages. _"You're hurt! Who hurt you!? Was it this bastard!? I'll tear him to pieces!"_

"Stefan…" Marco repeated, his voice struggling to stay stead. "Pops and Ace are gone…"

_"Gone?" _Stefan tilted his head in confusion. _"What do you mean? I can smell them on the ship!" _He ran past the Phoenix and onto the gangplank. He weaved through the legs of the other people on board, some he recognized while others were strangers. He stopped at a large room where Whitebeard and Ace were laying down in.

_ "Pops!" _Stefan ran over and nuzzled the deceased Yonko. _"Ace!" _He turned around and nuzzled the deceased commander. _"Huh? Ace are you sleeping again? Geez, you should listen to Marky and take your narcolepsy medicine. Pops, why are you sleeping too?" _He nudged the large man's arm. _"Pops, wake up,"_ He received no response. Stefan started to gnaw on his hand. _"Pops I'm gonna eat you!" _He still received no reaction.

At the entrance, heartbroken pirates watched as Stefan tried to wake Whitebeard up.

Stefan finally noticed the scent of blood and burnt flesh. Though the corpses had mostly been cleaned, the smell still lingered. He saw the large gaping holes in their bodies. _"No…" _Tears began to fall.

"Stefan," Marco walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the lifelong companion. They had both been part of the Whitebeard Pirates since the beginning. "They're gone,"

_"No they're just sleeping!" _Stefan denied though Marco only understood it as frustrated barks. _"Pops said that he'd return after he saved Ace! Pops doesn't lie! They're just sleeping! Their injuries will heal! Ace is fire so he shouldn't be able to get burnt! Pops is the Strongest Man in the World so he wouldn't lose!"_

But Stefan knew Marco was right. Pops and Ace were dead. He let out a howl of sadness.


End file.
